


Melona

by Ema21



Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance?, Slash, fyi Melona is a Korean brand of popsicle icecream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Hyungwon and Changkyun licking a popsicle together. Cold lips. Kisses.[written June–July 2020]
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, HYUNGWON/I.M
Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903447
Kudos: 32





	Melona

\---

MELONA

\---  
  


"What's that?" Hyungwon asks, his gaze tugged towards the member who wandered into the livingroom just now. Changkyun is sucking on a popsicle.

"Melona."

"Where from?"

"There's a box in the freezer," Changkyun shrugs. "Want one?"

Hyungwon's face scrunches a little in thought but he shakes his head. He doesn't want a full one. But Changkyun holds out the bar in his hand to offer—so, fine.

Changkyun smiles when Hyungwon takes a small bite off the top, and then Changkyun pops it back into his own mouth and settles in beside him on the couch to watch whatever Hyungwon is watching. He passes the bar back to Hyungwon casually and Hyungwon takes another bite, but then whines that his teeth are cold which makes Changkyun chuckle.

"So don't bite it."

He gives the whole treat to Hyungwon to hold and lick on his own, as Changkyun watches in satisfaction. Watches as thick lips turn bright red with cold, wet and shiny from the ice-cream.

It's a bit mesmerizing.

Soon Hyungwon whines that his lips are cold and numb and he _can't even feel them_ as he once again passes the Melona bar back to Changkyun. Changkyun laughs again and kisses him point blank.

"—Did you feel that?" he asks smugly, no answer necessary. "Then it means you can feel your lips."

Of course Hyungwon is blushing furiously, yet not sure what posseses him to argue about this—"No, I felt _yours_."

Sometimes Changkyun is so impulsive and thoughtless that he wants to be angry, but there's nothing to really be angry about. It's just a kiss. It's just... a little weird. Hyungwon watches the remaining part of the ice-cream bar as Changkyun twirls it in his own mouth, licking heartily as he smiles around it. Triumphant in his mischief... Bratty youngest.

Hyungwon tugs the stick out of his hand in retaliation and licks up the last of the ice-cream. Ha! Serves him right!

Changkyun's eyes blow wide—can't believe Hyungwon is so evil!—and without thinking, he falls into Hyungwon's lips, plundering his mouth in a real kiss.

Cold lips and sugary breaths, Hyungwon's hands instantly against his shoulders, about to push him off but—hesitates for just a moment.

Just long enough to feel warmth flood his whole body before pushing the young one away.

"—Don't be gross."

"You ate my ice-cream!!" Changkyun accuses. As if Hyungwon is the evil one in this pairing.

He dives right back into Hyungwon's mouth for more—

Pause. "W-what are you doing?" Hyungwon mumbles around their fumbled kiss. Hands on Changkyun's shoulders again but also surrendering.

"You ate my ice-cream—" Changkyun licks boldly and there's a moment where their tongues meet.

" _No_ , you're kissing me."

Changkyun finally pulls away. "And you kissed back. So what?"

It leaves Hyungwon feeling shy. "That's—" Honestly, Hyungwon has no idea what just happened. "It's weird, you know."

Changkyun just shrugs and turns towards the TV. Completely and utterly careless.

If there's no more Melona, he's moved on already.

\---

THE END.


End file.
